


Save me

by Westlife264



Series: Save me, heal me, love me [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Omega Sebastian, alpha keane, young Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westlife264/pseuds/Westlife264
Summary: Omega Nicky was sold to alpha Keane by his family.Keane gets hold of Joe to help him train his 'out of control' mate. Only things are not what they seem, and Joe moves from training Nicky to needing to save him.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Keane/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: Save me, heal me, love me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086482
Comments: 31
Kudos: 89





	1. The discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Because soft heart, hard hands wasn't a big enough project, my brain came up with this. 
> 
> It's a five chapter story, and will be part of a three part series. The first part is almost done, just one more chapter to write up.
> 
> This story doesn't have a beta, and I'm sorry for any and all mistakes.

Joe Al-Kaysani knocked on the door, the house was part of a small upperclass estate, the front garden was clean and tidy, full of colour with the summer flowers.

Joe had been surprised at first to get an email asking for help, omegas to the rich was normally so well behaved, so when he opened the email from Mr Keane, he was confused. 

They had exchanged a number of emails from that day two weeks ago and Joe had found out a lot of information to help him in training this omega.

The omegas name was Nicky, Joe didn't need a surname to know it was Nicolò di Genova, the youngest son of the Di Genova family. Rumours had it that they had sold him to Keane as a good will to the Marrick family, as the two were close, they had called it a business deal.

Joe called it a slave trade, but he had to stay professional, so taking a deep breath, he knocked again.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid!" He heard someone, most likely Keane, shout from behind the door "can't do anything right can you" 

The door was pulled open with force, to show a powerful, tall, lean alpha, wearing a tight blue shirt and jeans, even thought his hair was already a dark grey, Joe knew he was only mid 30s.

"Joe Al-Kaysani" Joe smiled, reaching out a hand as greeting.

"Ah, yes. Keane" Keane took it, trying to show his dominants over the other alpha. Joe wasn't fazed, this was normal. Alphas didn't like asking for help when it comes to their omegas, but sometimes they was out of control or just young and confused. It's was one of Joes job to train them, to show them how to keep their alpha happy. His other job was to make sure the omegas stayed safe and healthy. "Please do come in"

Joe nodded his thanks as he stepped through the door, not to sure as to why he was here. The house was spotless, this definitely wasn't a lazy omega like he'd been told. The small hallway lead down towards the sitting room, the kitchen was just of from it on the right, stairs going up to the bedrooms on the left.

"Nicky!" Keane shouted, "God he's so lazy, never listens" he muttered. Joe couldn't wait to see who he was working with, he had heard Nicky was a challenge, never doing as he was told, always talking back, that was short lived when Nicky shyly walked from the kitchen.

Dressed in nothing but an apron, a gag in his mouth, black collar uncomfortably tight round his neck, bruises covering his small body. Joes heart broke at how thin he was, how scared he looked, how much younger he was to what Joe was made to believe.

"Drinks?" Keane snapped, making Nicky flinch and run back into the kitchen, the sound of bottles being open and glasses taking out of cupboards could be heard, it all sounded panicked, yet there was no smell of a scared omega.

Joe followed Keane into the sitting room, and sat on the offered seat, putting his case down next to him, all he could smell was angry alpha, it was like no omega was living here.

"He wears scent blockers?" Joe asked, taking a pen and note book from his case as Nicky walked back in, two glasses in his hands. Joe could see him trying not to spill any with they way his hands shock.

"Yes" Keane said simply "his scent stinks" 

Joe just nodded, whispering a thank you as Nicky put his drink down. Nicky flinched at the words, that alone would of worried Joe, without anything else he could see. It was so clear what was going on here. 

Joes priority changed 180, but he couldn't tell them, he had to act like he was there to train this poor boy.

"I will need to start with some basic questions, some I've already filled out, but just to make sure I have the right information" Joe explained, watching how Nicky stood by his alphas side, even though there was the rest of the sofa and a second chair. His head down so low Joe couldn't see his face, hands clasped tightly together in front of him, knuckles white.

"How old are you again Mr Keane?" Joe asked, pulling a form out of his case "I'm not sure you ever did say" 

"38" Keane answered, holding his head high, as he took a sip of his beer.

Joe nodded and wrote it down, doing everything he could to be professional "am I right in saying Nicky isn't your first omega?" 

"Yes" 

"May I ask what happened to your last mate?" Joe asked carefully after he had waited a beat, seeing if Keane would of offered anything else up more freely.

Keane sat and looked at him, eyes piecing before replying "we were incompatible" Joe just raised an eyebrow, making Keane roll his eyes "it was a female" 

Joe nodded the once in understanding, even thought he didn't understand. He didn't see sex, he sow the individual, yes his mate right now was male, but he's had females in the past.

"You work in security am I right?" Joe moved on, writing it down as he went.

"Yes, my firm is linked to Marrick industry. So I am head of security" Keane almost boosted, as if he had to get one up on Joe, even though he was the one to ask Joe for help.

"May I ask Nicky some questions?" Joe had been expecting the sharp stare and the answer, it was normal for a possessive alpha. Joe had found himself doing it to when someone looks at his omega in the wrong way.

"All questions go through me" Keane snapped, making Nicky flinch, even though it wasn't aimed at him, but the hand Keane had hit onto the arm rest made Joe wonder if that was the original target. 

"Ok" Joe smiled, hoping it didn't look as fake as it felt "how old is Nicky?" He started.

"I don't know, 19" Keane guessed, GUESSED, he didn't even know the age of his mate. 

Joe was carefully watching Nicky, who shook his head slightly, Keane had guessed wrong, Joe felt sick just to think what Nickys age really could be.

"How long has he been your mate?" That word now felt wrong on Joes tongue, but he had to do this, to get through this.

"8 months" Keane huffed "you'd thing it would of learnt by now, stupid bitch it is" 

Joe swore he could taste blood with how hard he held his tongue, watching Nicky shrink in on himself, being called an 'it', the poor boy looked like he wanted nothing more then the floor to swallow him down.

"I'm guessing you've shared his heats together?" Joe asked just as carefully, Nicky had many claiming bites, all up his shoulder and neck, but not one at the base of his neck. The one that bonds the omega to their alpha, only given in the omegas heat. Keane nodded proud, as Nicky got paler, "so he lets you in his nest?"

"It doesn't have a nest" Keane spat "the first one was a mess, and who needs a nest when there a bed that's much more comfy to fuck on" 

Joe just nodded, seeing the small single tear roll down Nicky check, his hands holding each other so so tightly. This was bad, he just had to work out how bad, for that would decide how fast they could help Nicky.

"Do you mind if I watch for a few hours, see what happens. That way I can come up with a more suitable plan of action" Joe asked, not really wanting to stay, but his goal had very quickly shifting from training the omega to rescuing him.

"Yeah whatever" Keane waved him of like he was nothing "dinner will be soon anyway" 


	2. The pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe sees first hand how bad things get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out 5 chapters didn't give the details I wanted, but 7 does :) 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter you ask? Almost everything 😂

Joe sat and watched football with Keane, eyes following Nicky as he puttered around cleaning; he definitely wasn't lazy.  
  
He moved around so quietly that most of the time Joe didn't even realise he was in the room; so the Omega wasn't loud.  
  
Even if he didn't have the gag in his mouth, which was bound to be extremely uncomfortable, Joe didn't think he would have said a word. So, there was no talking back.  
  
Joe didn't understand why Keane had asked for his services, but he was glad he had.  
  
If anything, Keane was two out of the three. He'd not moved from the sofa, getting, ordering, Nicky to refill his drink, loudly shouting at both Nicky and the TV. Hell, he was treating the TV better than Nicky.  
  
Two hours of watching football later, Nicky walked in carrying three plates of food. Joe felt a little disgusted at himself for the fact that he had sat idly by and had done nothing to help. But he knew that he had to be smart, if he tried to take Nicky now, Keane would easily be able to get him back and disappear.  
  
The plates were put on the coffee table, before Nicky got to his knees, shivering in front of his alpha, with his head bowed down low.  
  
"I hope you weren’t planning on eating everything on your plate," Keane warned, hooking two fingers under the gag behind Nicky’s head, they only just fitted, pulling at Nicky’s mouth. "You're already getting fat with all the junk you've been eating."  
  
Joe looked at the plates of pasta, his and Keane's were overflowing with food, so much so, that he wasn't sure he could eat it all. Nicky’s wasn't even a quarter of what they had, maybe one heaped spoon full, no way would be enough for even a small child.  
  
Nicky shook his head, not looking up from the floor, hands once again clenched together tightly. "Good." Keane spat, ripping the gag out of Nicky’s mouth without untieing it first.  
  
The way Nicky reacted trying to move, jerk, away, but likely not having the courage too. He just closed his eyes tight and took in gasping breaths, it had hurt. A lot.  
  
With a huff, Keane moved away. Hesitant, Nicky followed, slowly standing, as if it was the hardest thing to do. But then again, if Keane was starving him, it may well be.  
  
Looking sideways, Joe picked up his plate and took a bite. His mouth exploded with a symphony of flavours. Spice, salt, the ever so slight taste of pepper, cheesy, but not overwhelmingly so; it was one of the best things he'd ever tasted. His next mouthful was so much bigger.  
  
Briefly, he looked around, Nicky was taking the smallest bites ever, not even half a rigatoni at a time.  
  
"Where my drink?" Keane barked, making Nicky jump. His plate abandoned on the table, Nicky ran to the kitchen faster than Joe had ever seen him move, he returned seconds later with a beer, his sixth within two hours.  
  
"Sorry, Sir." Nicky’s voice sounded so small, so broken and so so scared. "Please forgive me, I'm sorry." The slap that followed echoed through the house and threw Nicky to the floor.  
  
Joe’s body stiffened, he wanted so badly to go to the boy, to hold and comfort him, as Nicky laid on the floor, holding his face, repeatedly saying how sorry he was.  
  
"And this is why he was gagged." Keane snarled, kicking Nicky in the ribs. "Now shut up and get under the table. I don't want to look at you any more."  
  
Gasping for air, Nicky wiggled under the table, turning so he could see Joe from down there, sad eyes looking up at Joe, who had stopped eating, having lost his appetite.  
  
"Please save me." Nicky mouthed to him, his fingers joined together, going to his face as if in prayer, eyes not leaving Joe.  
  
"What is this crap?" Keane roared, throwing his plate towards Nicky, who jumped back as best he could, hitting the table as he did so. "Don't eat that." he snatched the plate from Joe, throwing that at Nicky too.  
  
"It's fine, really." Joe tried, he'd seen many abused omegas, but had never seen them abused in front of him. Normally, it was all smiles and he had to dig for evidence. Keane was making this all to easy. The only problem being the crowd he was a part of. Merrick had some top lawyers who could easily have everything dropped.  
  
"No, he has to learn." Keane shouted, dragging Nicky out from under the table by the metal loop on his collar. For the first time, Joe saw the skin under it, red and sore, having been on to tight for too long. "This isn't the first time you messed up such a simple dish, is it, Bitch?"  
  
"I'm sorry, sir." Nicky cowered "We ran out of cheese. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
  
The panic in Nicky’s voice was building as Keane dragged him into the hallway. Stopping by the end of the stairs, he opened a small door, two feet in height.  
  
"Get in." Keane ordered, forcing Nicky to his knees, who was now struggling to breathe. He was too panicked.  
  
"No, please, I'm sorry." He tried to say, it wasn't much more than gasped words, he repeated over and over, as Keane pushed and kicked him into the tiny space.  
  
The door closed with a slam and the bolt sealed. Joe could just picture Nicky in there, hands clasped together to his mouth, eyes closed with fear. Joe wasn't sure if there was room for Nicky to be on his side, so maybe on his back, spine twisted so his legs were tucked up to him, squeezing himself in that small space.  
  
"Thank you, Keane." Joe had too much trouble trying to keep his face light. Then and there, he wanted nothing more than to hit the alpha in front of him. "I believe I've seen enough and have identified the problem with your omega."  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with him." Keane snarled, looking down at the tiny door "Lazy? Bratty? Disrespectful?"  
  
"All of them." It wasn't a lie. The problem was Keane and Keane was all of them but Joe couldn't say that yet. "I'll be in touch in a few days, in that time I will try and come up with a plan. This isn't the first one I've had like this"  
  
No, he had seen many alphas like this, they were not just so big-headed about it. It made Joe worry about the other omegas in the estate.  
  
Saying his goodbyes, Joe walked away, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, knowing that that small omega was left locked under the stairs, in a space that a child would barely fit into, for who knows how long.  
  
He would be lying if he said he didn't cry on the drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you made it through!! *hands over tissues* 
> 
> Just an FYI this story is completely written up!! The first draft is done, so it's of to Lex, who is an angel, before posting


	3. The business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome the others into the mix, as Joe shows them what he's found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would love to stay with Nicky and hurt him (turns out I'm good at doing that), most of this story is Joes POV, by one chapter.
> 
> I believe the only warning for this chapter is the mention of miscarriage and a few hour old baby dying.

Joe wasn't surprised to see Copley's car in the driveway, he had phoned Andy as soon as he left. Telling her everything that had happened, as he cried into the phone. As always, she stayed level headed, telling Joe that he did the right thing and that Nicky would be safe soon.

Andy and Joe lived in a large house out in the country with their omegas, Nile and Sebastian. They had saved them both, along with many others, from an illegal breeding farm. 

Sebastian, or Booker, had been there for seven years, after the death of his wife and three children, birthing five more children. He had miscarried the first two and had given birth to another two children who had been taken away from his arms as soon as they were born and were given to families looking to adopt. The last one passed not long after he was born, the whole birth being a mess and taking away Sebastian's ability to have any more children. Joe saved him just as the gun was put to Booker’s head to end his life, for he was unless to those people, monsters.

Nile hadn't been there for long, just a few months, but she had still been exposed to things no one should ever see, let alone a young 24-year-old girl. Andy rescued her, and on finding out she also had no family, made her a part of theirs. An omega had to have an alpha registered to them because the court and the government didn't think an omega could look after themselves or a house. All bills and appointments, from doctors to picking out a new carpet, had to go through the alpha.

The training of omegas was mostly just a front, though they had helped many couples over the 15 years they'd been doing this, mostly young ones who had no one else to go to.

The real business was what laid beneath, Quynh's Angels. Set up after they had helped their friend Quynh get away from her abusive parents. Joe even moved in with Andy and Quynh. For three years she was getting better, looked like she was getting better, until Andy came home from work one day, to find Quynh on the floor, covered in blood, gun in hand, a simple letter on the worktop: 'I'm sorry.'

It took two years to set the business up, working with the FBI to find abused omegas and get them out, it was an uphill battle, still is, for omegas didn't have many rights, the courts didn't see abuse, they saw a disobedient omega.

With a shaky hand, Joe opened the front door, only to end up with an armful of omega of his own, as Booker jumped at him, wrapping Joe up in a tight hug, it was like that was all he needed, the dam opened and Joe cried once again.

An hour later found Joe sitting on the oversized sofa wrapped in Booker’s arms, leaning into his chest, feeling the slight purr coming from deep within.

The first floor was completely open, with a glass staircase going to the next floor, the kitchen was on the left of the front door, the sitting room on the right, and the dining area and/or work area just next to it. The large windows along the back wall, looking out into the garden, lit the whole room up in natural light.

Nile sat on the other sofa snuggled into Andy, with Copley in a chair next to them, a laptop on the coffee table in the middle of them all.

They had just finished watching the clip Joe recorded on his hidden tie camera, they had seen many victims over the years, but it never made it any easier.

"We need to get him out." Andy declared "If he's willing to treat the poor boy like that in front of a complete stranger. God, I can't even imagine what happens when it's just them."

She hugged Nile a little tighter, as her omega cried into her, even after two years it was still too fresh. Nile needed someone who was strong, soft and could give her the emotional support she needed. Everything Joe could do, apart from he was a male alpha, and Nile had been so scared of him to start with. 

It worked out in the end, for Joe loved his omega with all his heart, they weren't yet ready for a mating bite. Booker already had one of them, faded, from his first alpha, his wife, Joe didn't want to get between that. 

Booker was still living in the past, still grieving his loss, not just of his wife, but of his three children with her and the two taken from him. They had found one of the families his youngest was given to, a little three year old girl, but Sebastian had said no, wanting her to stay with her family where she was happy and safe. He was nothing but a sad drunk.

As it turned out, when questioned, none of the hundreds of families knew it was an illegal breeding program their kids had come from. Everything was done by the book, they had thought they were getting a child that needed a new home. Not bred just to be given away.

Slowly Joe moved out of his omegas arms, kissing each hand as he moved them away. "You think you can find something that can help us?" He asked Booker. He was good with computers, having been a hacker in the past.

"I’ll see what I can do." Booker stood, grabbing his flask up as he did so. Joe didn't hesitate as he reached out to gently take Sebastian's wrist before he went too far.

With his left hand he carefully took the flask, before bringing Booker's hand up to his lips. Kissing his knuckles, his palm, his wrist, as he put the flask back on the table.

With his hand now empty, Joe cupped Bookers face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, before softly kissing his lips.

"I love you, my sweet," Joe whispered, just for Booker to hear, who went red, like he always did. Instead of replying, Booker just gave Joe a quick peck back, before walking away, flask still on the table.

Joe understood him, he couldn't say the words, but his actions spoke volumes. Watching his world for a few seconds longer, getting set up on his computer, Joe sat back down.

They had an omega to save

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter and the next is a bit slow, but we need the slow with the fast to get to the points.
> 
> Not many more to go before the end of this story. Best start thinking of the next 😱
> 
> Thank you all for reading, reviewing, kudos and bookmarking 😊 
> 
> And to Lex for being my beta 💕


	4. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to work out how to save poor nicky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the only warning needed is the mention of underage 🤔 Please let me know if it needs more.

"He's yet to have a mating bite. That'll make things slightly easier." Copley said. He was generally a very busy man having just been promoted to head of the FBI omega division, as a reward for his loyal and brilliant service for the past ten years. "I am surprised about that."

"He's too young to take the bite," Joe said leaning back on the sofa. "Keane either lied about his age or truly has no idea how old Nicky is." 

"So younger than 17 or 18?" Copley ran a hand down his face, no matter how many times he’d seen such a case, it never failed to stress and upset him. Often he wondered how lucky his brother was to have never been through what so many omegas had, including their mother.

"An omega will go into his or her first preheat around 13," Andy muttered what they all already knew. "Then every six months after that as their body starts to change. A female omega will enter her first heat around 15 or 16. Males take a bit longer, their first heat starts around 17 or 18"

"So if he is around that age, and he sure seems to be, it won't be long before his body accepts the bite. Then they will be mated." Joe put in, wondering if Keane would even do that, but the few claiming bites he could see made him think so. It was definite that Keane would do anything to show that this omega was his.

"Then we won't have a leg to stand on." Copley breathed. "The courts will see him as Keane's property then." 

"As if they don't already," Nile said sadly, a chill running down her spine, alerting Andy to her need of being held tighter.

The situation had been similar with Nile. Andy had argued that claiming bites weren’t mating bites. 

The alpha had almost got Nike back before the news got hold of the story. The law had since been changed, but there were still judges out there who didn't listen. 

Booker’s faded mating bite, which now looked more like a claiming bite, the area it was in gave it away, for an Alpha wouldn’t bite there unless they were bonding, even his mated scent had faded over time. Unlike Booker’s, Nile’s was still fresh, her abuser, the alpha paid to 'mate' with her, get her pregnant so they could sell her baby, decided to bite her, many times.

A claiming bite was different from a mating bite. A claim can be done anyway, anytime, it wouldn't change anything, it was just a bite like a hickey. One that would start to fade, but a mating bite would only fade when the bond broke. Ie when the alpha who gave the bite passed.

The claiming bite got its name because of the fact that alphas used it to 'claim' an omega as theirs until they could mate, letting everyone know that they were taken. For most omegas go into heat once every six months, that's a long time to wait and let others know you have a mate.

A mating bite, that was something else. An omega would technically only allow it if he or she planned on spending years with the alpha. More often than not, however, it was done without the omega’s consent. Done only in the omegas heat, on the glands at the base of the neck, the bite changes the scent of the omega, releasing a hormone into the blood, making the omega less desirable to others.

That in turn enters the alpha when they draw blood from the bite, setting off their own hormone, changing their scent, bonding the two together. The bond will last for years, but just like everything, will fade over time if they stop. 

"I've got something," Sebastian called, running back over, paper in hand. "I did some digging around on the Di Genovas, turns out their youngest son, Nicolò, was born 17 years ago. He has about a month and six days before he turns 17." 

Booker put the paper on the table, a print out of the Di Genovas, holding a small baby boy. It was a picture from an old newspaper, the headlines reading 'Happy Couple Give Birth to Healthy Omega Son' 

"He's still underage." Copley breathed "This changes everything. If we can get him out before 17, and prove his parents had sold him. Then he's free." 

"Not free." Andy sighed. "He'll be classed as a minor. If we can't prove anything, or there's no one else to take him. He'll go back to his family, then most likely back to Keane." 

This had happened before, about two years ago. They hadn’t been able to find anything on the family, so the poor 14-year-old had to go back. The boy was sold once again within the week and was found dead a month later. 

Now they were trying to find everything they could to stop that from happening, with Nicky being so close to 17, Keane could easily lie and say he didn't know. Not like he would end up in jail, Keane would play the disobedience card, saying that that was why they called Joe in to train him. Moreover, it isn’t rape if the omega is in heat, regardless of if it's a preheat or not. Realistically they knew that there was a high chance that they would fail, however much they tried not to.

It was the age-old fight of alphas can't control themselves around an omega in heat, that the omega should have stayed home if they didn't want to be mated. It was a well-known fact that the two would have had to be together a while before their ruts and heats fell into sync. Joe and Sebastian were starting to sync up after two years and four heats together.

  
"Joe, come look at this!" Sebastian called triumphantly, typing away on his computer, reading glasses on his nose.

"Talk to me babe," Joe said, running to his side. It had been hours, Andy was finding a lawyer that would take their case once they had Nicky. Copley was getting a team together to get Nicky out and if able, arrest Keane. Nile was busy in the kitchen, making them dinner. Joe had been coming up with an email to send to Keane, with things he could do to 'train' his omega, for he still had a cover to keep.

"Three years ago an omega maid was sacked for accusing the Di Genova's of abusing her. They got Merrick's lawyers involved, who had them cleared of all charges, and it was swept under the rug." Booker had found "I had to hack into the police records to find it." 

"Think you can find her?" Joe ran a hand through Booker’s hair, feeling the softness of it, before going down to his cheek "I need to shave you again, Habibi." it was a habit they'd gotten into, Sebastian showing that he trusted his alpha enough to shave him.

"I already have." He ripped some paper and handed it over. Joe grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer so he could kiss Sebastian's forehead, before littering his face his kisses. He could feel Booker smile as his hand came up to go behind Joe’s head, moving it to his lips, allowing Joe to claim them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!! I'm half way through the first chapter of heal me. Bad news, I'm hopped up on tablets for the next three weeks.  
> Thank god this story was done before then.  
> My brain isn't working at 100% right now and can't do more then one story at a time like normal.  
> But there's still 3 chapters left of this story, so I won't be stoned by the time it's ready for heal me to go up.  
> Just wanted to give you a heads up now before I forget 😘


	5. The fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm... Have a cookie and maybe a tissue nearby 🍪🍪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a day early! 
> 
> Lots of warnings for this chapter. So many I'm not even gonna do a list. So be warned ❤️ ...yes it's worst then the first two.

Nicky slowly and carefully moved about the sitting room, his ribs aching from yesterday's beating, he wasn't sure what he should have expected, but he had at least thought that guy 'Joe' would have stepped in.

It was a harsh reminder that no one cared, that there was no hope, no escape, no way out, like Keane, always says.

"Oh look, he's finally got a plan for you." Keane hummed, clicking away on the computer. "Took him long enough. Must be related to how badly you acted up when he was here. I swear you do it to embarrass me" 

Nicky lowered his head, trying to make himself as small as possible, he'd have to get lunch sorted soon and didn't want to be hurting more than he already was. Keane wanted a late lunch, a big roast and all of the sides that entailed. Keane insisted on it to get Nicky ready for Christmas which was three months away. Keane had invited around ten people and Nicky had nightmares about what would happen that day.

He just had one more chair to clean, then he'd been as safe as he could be, hidden away in the kitchen as Keane rarely went in there.

"‘How to get your disobedient omega to listen.’" Keane read aloud "HA! What did I tell you, bitch, never fucking listening to me, even he could see it after just a few hours." 

Nicky wanted to cry, he had done everything he was told yesterday, had been on his best behaviour. It was the food, Nicky was sure Joe had liked it, maybe he was wrong, wouldn't be the first time, he was always wrong.

"See there you go again." Nicky looked towards his alpha, confused, before the horror sunk in, Keane had been talking to him.

"I'm sorry." He panicked, stepping away from the chair and getting to his knees, it sometimes pleased his angry alpha, seeing the omega being submissive. "Please, I'm sorry." 

"Get me another drink." He ordered, making Nicky run off.

Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of beer, eyes going to the piles of food, most of it for today. He was so hungry, not having eaten anything for at least the past two days, but he couldn't, Keane would know. Keane could always tell by how his stomach would extend and make him look fat. 

Closing the door, Nicky expertly opened the bottle and walked back to his alpha.

"Bout time too." Keane snatched it from Nicky’s hand and took a long drink, before going back to the email. "Let's see here, 'To make an omega happy.'...HA, are you unhappy bitch?"

"No."

‘Yes.’ 

"Hmmmm...'An omega needs a nest to feel safe.' Do you need a nest?" Keane spat, eyes daring Nicky to say yes.

"No" 

‘Yes.’ Nicky never once looked up, he was beneath any and all alphas, unworthy of looking at them.

"Do you not feel safe in my bed?" He challenged, making Nicky wonder why Keane had asked for help if he wasn't going to listen to it.

Yes, always. That's what he wanted to say, wanted to tell Keane how much he feared the night. His fear of the night was not off the dark it brought, rather it was of the monsters that appeared when light disappeared. He wanted to tell Keane that just looking at the sheets in the wash made him sick.

"No. I feel safe?" He didn't mean for it to be a question, and the look Keane gave him make Nicky backtrack "I feel safe. " 

Nickys mind was working overtime, Keane didn't believe him, he had to do something, anything to convince him. Quickly, Nicky dropped to his knees, next to Keane's chair and rested his head on his alphas thigh, forcing his body to relax. "I trust you." 

It was all a lie, Keane would kill him if he ever pushed the subject.

Keane ran his hand through Nickys hair, showing the rare sign of kindness, making Nicky relax more. His alpha could be kind and gentle, so maybe it was Nicky, maybe he wasn't being good to his alpha, maybe he did deserve the punishments.

"Your omega needs to feel loved and wanted? What kind of crap is this?" Keane shouted, grabbing Nickys hair, pulling at it. "You want me to show you love, bitch?" 

The question put a bitter taste in Nickys mouth, but he swallowed it down, like all the other times.

"Yes, Alpha." he whispered, closing his eyes, he never wanted to see it, tasting it, licking it, being impelled on it was too much.

"Open your eyes, slut." Keane's voice had turned hard, as he moved his chair to face Nicky, who did as told. Coming face to face with Keane's groin. "You want to feel loved. Take it and feel loved." 

Swallowing the better taste once again, Nicky undid his belt with shaky, but well-practised fingers. He had to hold back the tears as he undid the zipper. This was his life, the life of a good omega, it's like Keane said, this is what omegas are made for. Feeling numb, Nicky moved his head forwards, one tear ran down his cheek a tear that he couldn't hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me!!!!! Oh please forgive me!!!! 
> 
> Good news, heal me is on the first draft of its second chapter!!! 
> 
> Thank you to Lex for fixing this chapter up 💕❤️


	6. The ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe goes back for Nicky, and he's not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hint at very underage in the past (don't make it any better😔)  
> I think that's it, but please let me know if I've missed any.

It took three days to get everything ready. Thankfully, the maid was willing to talk, and she had more to say than they first thought. Turns out Keane had been visiting Nicky since he was 14 when he first went in to preheat.

Sebastian had also found two other omegas from Keane's past, who would happily admit that he was an abusive asshole, and how young they had been when he had bought them. It made them all sick to think Keane liked them young.

Andy had found a lawyer who was willing to help. He had a history of winning similar cases and was also trying to get omegas equal rights as alphas. Right now he was talking to the maid and the two young omegas, determined to see the end of cases like this.

Joe had emailed Keane two days ago to set up another date, and in the process found out his work timings, so that's what they aimed for, knowing Nicky would be alone.

Joe climbed out of his car, leaving Sebastian sitting in the back, he would be needed to help calm the scared omega. The police were parked just off the small driveway, they knew Keane was at work, so it didn't matter if anyone called him, he'd never get here in time.

Joe collected himself as he walked up the two steps and knocked, praying Nicky would answer. His heart pounding, he knocked again, louder this time.

There was a noise behind the door, and Joe made sure to be in line with the eyehole, making it clear for Nicky when he looked through who was there.

He heard the door unlock, before it opened, just enough to see Nicky's left black eye.

"You're early," Nicky said shyly, not looking at Joe's face, "My alpha said you won't be here for another four hours." 

"Yes, that's why we're here early," Joe said quietly, one, to not scare Nicky, and two, so no one would overhear. "I'm here to get you out." 

Nicky looked like he didn't believe him, just looking despondent, before his face moved away from the door, Joe just heard him say 'There's no way out.’ Before the door closed in his face.

"Nicky." Joe called, knocking again "Nicky please, let me help you. Let us help you. Please!" 

"We've just had word." Copley’s voice came through his earpiece "Keane is one his way back. We have half an hour before he gets here." 

It wasn't a big deal, it was why the police were here, to begin with, it just made it harder as Nicky would be more fearful and less likely to come with them.

"Nicky, sweetheart, please open the door," Joe begged, he knew it wasn't locked, he hadn’t heard the sound of the lock clicking, but he didn't want to just push his way in. He needed Nicky’s trust. "Nicky please, I promise you, I will keep you safe."

"You can't promise that Joe." Andy warned over the earpiece, making Joe huff. He'll be damned if he let Nicky go after this, he and Sebastian will adopt him if needed.

"Sebastian, my heart, I need you," Joe said into his own earpiece, as he turned to look at his car. Booker was opening the door before he'd even finished talking. "It's not locked, but I don't want to just walk in." 

Sebastian nodded, as he took a deep breath, before knocking himself. "Nicky, my name is Sebastian, I am Joe’s mate." Joe felt like he could cry hearing those words from Booker's mouth, if it wasn't for where they were and what they were trying to do, he would show Sebastian just how much that meant to him, for he didn't say it that often. "I'm going to open the door, please let me come in." 

Slowly Sebastian put his hand on the handles and pushed it down, it opened easily. Even more slowly, he pushed the door open. Joe stood behind him and his heart broke from what he saw.

Nicky sat at the far end of the hall, knees curled into his chest, head between them with his hands over it, breathing hard and fast, rocking back and forth, the apron doing nothing to cover his nakedness.

Both men rushed forwards, but only Booker kneeled next to the scared omega, Joe kneeled a few feet away, but even from there, he could hear Sebastian purring, as he gathered Nicky in his arms.

Joe watched as Sebastian whispered sweet things to Nicky, the smell of calm and love-filled the hallway, trying to cancel out the smell of Keane and his angry scent.

"Is there anything you wish to take with you?" Booker asked, rubbing his chin over Nicky, the instinct to scent him was strong, as he continued to purr.

Nicky froze, for a second he tried to move away from the other omega, but changed his mind as Sebastian purred louder, his calming scent flooding the hallway.

"I don't own anything." Nicky finally said, relaxing into Bookers arms, his body responding to Sebastian's phenomenons.

"Clothes, shoes, anything at all." Booker pushed, but Nicky just shook his head. "Then please take my Joes jacket and come with us." 

Nicky eyed up at Joe, before quickly looking away, but Joe saw the distrust there. He had left Nicky with Keane for three days, telling Keane how to train the omega, and of course, Keane would get angry when it didn't work.

Slowly Joe took his jacket off and handed it to Booker, who wrapped it around Nicky. The omega stiffened and moved his face as far from it as he could, not wanting to smell the jacket, even if it was of a calm alpha.

"Let's go, darling." Sebastian helped Nicky to stand, moving the jacket so it covered him better, before walking with him to the front door, Joe following behind.

"Nicky!!" Keane's angry voice boomed as soon as they were out the door. "What the fuck are you doing?!" 

Nicky froze, as panic rushed through him.

"Booker, get him to the car, now!" Joe ordered, pointing to their car, even as Nicky tried to break away from Sebastian's arms and get back into the house. His panicked sorry's only just audible.

Sebastian dragged Nicky towards the car, as Keane stormed towards them, Joe getting in the way without hesitation.

"Nicky! Get back in that house NOW!" He shouted, taking no notice of Joe until Joe was in his face.

"He's not going back to that house ever again." Joe growled.

The first punch was easily dodged, as was the next. Joe hit out next, punching Keane in his gut, making the alpha double over, giving Joe the opening to thump him in the jaw.

His fist didn't get that far as Keane grabbed it, twisting it around, making Joe cry out as he felt and heard a snap.

Joe looked at Keane and growled. 

Everything happened fast after that, Joe went to jump at Keane, to rip his throat out, but he ended up on the ground, someone pinning him down. 

Keane laid next to him in the same position, three officers on his back, another five pointing guns at him.

"It's over Joe." Andy shouted at him "It's over. He's safe now" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nicky is safe and away from Keane, there is one more chapter, so don't be to sad. 
> 
> I'm sorry is this isn't the epic ending you was hoping for. But I'm no good at fighting and from what I've seen on tv and things. Any rescue from abuse is done quickly and quietly, so it kind of made sense to me that they wouldn't want a fuss.
> 
> But I hope you still enjoyed it x


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickys road to recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings. Past rape and abuse, not detailed.

  
Three weeks later

  
Joe walked through the front door, Sebastian right behind him, his arm around Nicky. Sebastian had been fussing over them both the past three weeks. No matter how much Joe objected, his omega thought that because Joe’s arm was in a cast, Joe could not do anything.

Andy and Nile walked in behind them, all wearing their best outfits, the two lady's smiling as they held each other.

They had won. The maid had told the court everything, all of what she had seen and heard, and with that ten more had come forwards, from over the years, telling their stories of how the Di Genova had beaten them and other omegas.

They went to jail for 8 years for the abuse, sadly no one could prove they had sold Nicky to Keane with the knowledge of him using Nicky so young, and not looking after him, building a bond for when he was old enough. 

Keane had put up a fight, claiming he didn't know how old Nicky really was, that he was told the boy was of age, that he was 18 when they handed him over.

It didn't save him, and the fact two young male omegas had said Keane first took them when they first entered preheat hadn’t helped him.

That alone had had him put away for 30 years.

Then Nicky took the stand, brave little Nicky, in the brand new soft clothes they had brought him. He had told them about the abuse, about being locked under the stairs, the gag forced into his mouth.

He had told them about the rapes, how Keane would often say he wished Nicky was old enough to take a mating bite, how he would breed from him. It happened almost every night for the past eight months.

The video Joe had taken sealed the deal, adding an extra 25 years to his sentence.

The lawyer was fantastic, Joe thinks that it was helped by the guy pointing out the judge’ new grandson, from his alpha son and omega daughter in law. A healthy little omega boy, now ten months old.

The lawyer had pointed to Nicky and outright told the judge to put his grandson in that chair, the judge had become very pale and very angry. It felt like an easy win after that.

Joe had offered and sighed all the forms that handed Nicky over to him without hesitation. Nicky was now in his care, but until he was of the age of 18, which is when they believe his first heat will be, the omega services would be coming over to check on them.

Joe walked up the stairs, it had been a long day, first the court, then a checkup at the hospital. His first one after they took him showed he had three broken ribs, a damaged eardrum (which was why he didn't hear the knocking on the front door), multiple cuts, some of which needed stitches, deep bruises, even a broken finger.

Nicky had and was still not allowing them to check for any injuries or damage done inside him. They were worried, for it was very dangerous for the omega to be knotted before they had fully matured, especially a male omega. 

Turning, Joe checked to make sure Booker and Nicky were behind him, the older omega’s presence was calming for the younger one. Nicky would often be glued to his side, and follow him from room to room.

Joe stopped just outside their room, where Sebastian took over, purring as he walked Nicky over to his very own messy nest.

Joe smiled as he watched his love tug the young omega in. He'd never heard Sebastian purr so much, as he fussed over Nicky.

Slowly Joe entered the room and moved to his and Sebastian's nest. There was no bed, just thick blankets on the floor, with many other soft blankets, pillows and any item of clothing Booker felt like he needed.

The room smelt like them, Nicky's scent was slowly coming through. He had panicked when they took the blocker pads off, for no one could smell anything still, but once the drugs were out of his system, Nicky got the first smell of his scent. 

The two omegas had cried tears of joy, but he still mostly smelt like a scared omega, especially when Andy was in the room, or Joe got too close. Being with Sebastian all the time had forced Nicky to get used to Joe hanging around.

Nicky's nest was next to theirs, small enough for just him, and with Sebastian's help, it was slowly looking more like a nest. With the young one settled for a nap, Sebastian climbed into his own and looked at Joe.

"This is your nest too, you know," he said softly, "You don't have to wait for me" 

"I will always wait for you, my heart." Joe replied, taking the offered hand and getting in himself, he had never gone in their nest first, always waited for Booker to invite him. Sometimes going as far as sleeping on the floor if Sebastian was out and came back late.

Getting themselves comfortable, Sebastian sat on Joe’s lap, as Joe rubbed his back, scenting each other, they watched Nicky sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, Nicky is starting to heal, which will bring us into heal me. So far it's planing to be 8 chapters, but that could change.
> 
> As I hate endings, please let me know if you would like to see any one shots for this story, and if so what of. Before or during. If there's any particular thing you would like to see please feel free to say, I aim to please 😊 Thank you so much for reading. And hope to see you when heal me starts posting xx
> 
> A great big thank you to Lex for helping to bring this story together. Love you, you are amazing ❤️💕😘

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) please let me no if I need to add any more tags or any warnings. I never know what to add. 
> 
> As its a small story and I'm working on soft hearts. Plus many plot bunny's on flash back one shots for that story. I will be updating this every Friday.
> 
> Happy new year and stay safe going into 2021


End file.
